This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing tuple attribute expiry for a stream computing environment. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Tuple attribute expiry management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.